Disney Films and Desperation
by catniphawthorne
Summary: 'How can you not have seen it? You're lucky I've got it upstairs' And off she went, leaving Klaus to wish he hadn't said anything. *klaroline fluff*


a/n; so I've seen a lot of drabbles and pictures of klaroline on tumblr and it inspired me to write a drabble; just something little and silly, nothing more. so yeah I hope you enjoy it, and I hope you guys like it :3 I'm working on a more serious Klaroline (possible multific) and I will post the first part soon. so yeah hope you like. please go check out my other klaroline one shots? would much appreciate it!

song recommendations- tale as old as time- beauty and the beast OST.

* * *

"What do you mean you've never seen it?"

Her voice was full of shock, her eyes wide as she swung her leg off him, moving to sit next to him rather than on top of him. Yanking his shirt of the floor, she buttoned it over her mere underwear clad body and crossed her arms over her chest, shock still evident on her pretty features. In Caroline's mind it was near impossible that he couldn't have seen the classical disney film; he had been alive for over a thousand years, and he hadn't had the time to sit down and watch it?

"How can you not have seen it?"

Her eyebrows now crinkled in confusion; her look of shock going to disbelief, how could he not have seen it? How could anyone not have seen it? Caroline had watched the same film at least 20 times, she had watched it again only last week with Rebekah when Klaus had been on a 'brother bonding weekend' with Elijah and Kol. Come to think of it; it had been Rebekahs first time watching it as well, they had done the entire Disney saga over the course of a weekend, with Rebekah loving the classic tale of 'Alice In Wonderland' more than any other.

Ever since she had left with the Originals one year ago she had bonded with her new family. Elijah was her favorite of Klaus's siblings, he would tell her endless stories about historic people and places, he had also taught her how to hunt 'properly' as he called it, and he taught her how to enjoy it. Rebekah she had bonded with as well, they would go shopping together and hang out; the original sister had mellowed out considerably since she had started dating a human called Jamie. Kol was okay, though usually he just tried to flirt with her; much to Klaus's anger.

Turning her head to look at her boyfriend (it still felt weird to call him that) she could not help but pout, the tell tale sign that she wanted something; and that she was going to get it. Regardless of Klaus's grandeur and his whole idea that he was in charge, Caroline knew that she had him wrapped around her little finger, with a small pout or a stomp of her foot she could get whatever she wanted of him (some things took a little more, but the threat of a sex withdrawal often had him giving her everything she asked for and more).

"You've got to watch it with me Nik" A small whine left her lips as she climbed back on top of him, her legs straddling his thighs. Her smile grew as did his smirk and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She knew she was one of the few people aloud to call him Nik; along with his family, she was really one of the two girls (herself and Rebekah) permitted to call him by the nickname he liked so much.

"Actually I think I might have it upstairs" Bounding of him in moments she was off, running upstairs to grab the DVD, leaving Klaus in the living room; wishing he had not said anything.

* * *

"So do you..-"

"Shhh" Klaus immediately cut her off, his arm wrapping around her waist pulling her closer to him, his lips brushing against her hair. They had reached the pinnacle point of the film (Belle and the Beast were dancing in the ballroom, the theme song blaring out of the surround speakers). Klaus had been engrossed from the second Belle had sang her first song, at first Caroline had found it cute? But now, she was annoyed, he had his eyes glued to the screen and he was completely ignoring her.

"But.." Again she was cut off and a small growl left her lips; granted it was an amazing film but she had not realized he would take to it so much, he seemed to love the character of the Beast, and he loved the candlestick. Caroline's favorite character had always been Belle (of course) and she had a soft spot for the clock. As much as she loved the film she had thought Nik would cosy up with her whilst watching it; but no, instead he was sat forwards his eyes completely focused on the images of Belle and the Beast twirling across the dance floor.

As her pout went unseen annoyance surged through Caroline's body to be quickly replaced with cunning. Soon enough a small idea ticked through Caroline's mind, and just as quickly as the idea had come to her she swung onto Klaus's lap, her legs either side of his; obscuring his vision. His small noise of protest was cut of as she pushed her lips onto his with a haste.

As she had predicted this did well in distracting him, and for a few minutes they kissed; her hands curling into his blonde locks, his hands light at her waist. It was a nice kiss and Caroline felt that familiar fire flare up with in her; aching for more as it always did when she kissed her hybrid boyfriend. Just as she relaxed into the kiss, her arms coming to a rest on his neck; she felt herself being light pushed off and placed back on the sofa. A choked protest was unable to leave her lips through shock alone.

"Two seconds darling, I need to know what happens to Gaston"

* * *

so like I said just something silly!

as always, review m'lovelies :3


End file.
